


Corazza di metallo e circuiti

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Zinc soul [4]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Androids, F/M, Introspection, Melancholy, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: C18, di notte, in riva al mare davanti alla Kame-House riflette su se stessa.L’ho scritta sulle note di Gli ostacoli del cuore di Elisa feat. Ligabue.





	Corazza di metallo e circuiti

Corazza di metallo e circuiti

C18 sentiva il rumore del mare, l’odore di salsedine le pizzicava le narici. Una schermata azzurra passava davanti ai suoi occhi, i suoi circuiti scattavano dentro la sua testa facendo scorrere le informazioni.

“L’acqua marina è salata: essa è in effetti una complessa soluzione in acqua pura di numerosi sali dissociati, cioè scomposti negli elementi chimici che li costituiscono. L'acqua di mare è mediamente composta per il 96,5 per cento da acqua e per il 3,5 per cento da sali; gli specialisti preferiscono tuttavia esprimere la "salinità" in parti per mille (es. 35‰)” lesse a bassa voce. Le pupille nere della donna erano dilatate e gli occhi scattavano su e giù tre volte più velocemente che nelle persone normale.

La salinità media delle acque oceaniche è attorno a 35‰ ma esistono mari ad elevata salinità. La maggiore salinità è dovuta alla più elevata temperatura dell'acqua, e quindi ad un più alto tasso di evaporazione, e al basso apporto di acque dolci data la distanza di questo mare dalla terraferma.  
Basse salinità caratterizzano invece gli oceani polari dove l'acqua è diluita dalle continue precipitazioni e dalla scarsa evaporazione” proseguì a leggere. Si sentiva un leggero russare provenire dall’interno della Kame House.

La donna sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi, i corti capelli biondi le ondeggiavano ai lati del viso pallido. Le iridi color ghiaccio brillavano, riflettendo la luce della brillante luna a tre-quarti sopra di lei. Osservava le onde scure abbattersi sulla battigia, la spuma candida che gettava indietro le pietruzze appena attirate espandendosi in una serie di gocce candide. I piedi nudi le affondavano nella sabbia.

“E’ ironico. Oggi sono riuscita a snocciolare abbastanza segreti da aver fatto sentire Crilin come una bambino che ha potuto scartare i regali a Natale… se sapesse che sono ben lontana da svelargli i miei veri punti deboli” sussurrò. Rise, sentì la sua risata risuonare meccanica e rabbrividì. Le iridi gli divennero liquide e sospirò.

“In fondo è così, non può sapere così tante cose di me. Neanche è così difficile tenergliele nascoste. Sarà lì che dorme nel futon, ingenuo come un moccioso che è vissuto protetto dalle mura di una stupida casetta rosa” sussurrò acida. Strinse un pugno e sentì degli sciocchi metallici, le nocche divennero bianche. Abbassò il capo, chiuse gli occhi e i capelli le ricaddero sul viso, lasciandolo in ombra.

“Chi voglio prendere in giro? Anche tu nascondi sogni e paure. Temi il fallimento, hai paura di non meritarmi, sei un guerriero così tante volte superato da sentirmi ormai un inutile relitto” sussurrò. Un soffiò di vento gelido le colpì le guance e le fece aderire la maglietta bianca e nera a righe contro l’addome piatto e il seno sodo. Allungò un braccio e lanciò un’onda dorata, questa colpì un’onda e la aprì a metà. Esplose illuminando il cielo nero-bluastro di luce dorato, acqua schizzò tutt’intorno e l’ondata successiva colpì con più forza la battigia, sollevando un polverone di sabbia scura.

“Il dottore Gero deve aver sbagliato qualcosa nella programmazione. Un cyborg che deve solo distruggere non dovrebbe provare tutti questi sentimenti e men che meno empatia… verso un  _cucciolone_ tenero e coraggioso” si lamentò. Alzò il capo e guardò il cielo.

< 17, mi sento come questo mare. Tu? Anche tu stai così? > si domandò. Chiuse gli occhi e inspirò ripetutamente.

“I baci, le carezze, i gesti sono solo dati, input. Perché li considero briciole di affetti e non impulsi che il cervello deve solo registrate?” si domandò. Cadde in ginocchio, una lacrima salata gli rigò le guance e strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.

“Meritami Crilin e forse potrò dimenticare questa corazza di circuiti e metallo che mi pesa sempre di più” biascicò.


End file.
